Treehouse - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: A hike and an old memory trigger a future project for Steve, Catherine and Angie


_Sammy & Ilna - love you both the the moon Thanks for making me a better writer and a better person._

_RealMcRollers & Readers - In Jersey-speak: we love you guys! _

* * *

**Treehouse**

Steve adjusted the straps on the backpack while walking easily; the additional thirty pound weight that was his daughter not affecting his stamina at all. They'd been hiking for an hour with Angie chattering away as usual, pointing to birds and small animals with glee, so her parents and Cammie didn't miss seeing them.

"Ohh, Daddy see, p'itty bird!" She bounced and tapped her father's head before stating, "See, Mommy?" to Catherine as the red-headed bird regarded them from its perch in a nearby bush.

"That's a red crested cardinal, baby girl," Steve pointed out and smiled when she repeated, "wed kwest carol."

"Close enough." His grin widened. "I think we should stop for a snack."

Angie's, "Cookie?" had both parents smiling and Steve thought he was glad the weather held - he and Catherine would have hiked in the rain, but he'd really wanted to bring Angie. Time spent with their daughter was as good for Catherine as the exercise. She had slept well the previous night and he hoped she would again tonight. Being no stranger to memories that haunted dreams, he wanted nothing more than to erase them for his wife. Knowing full well he couldn't, he'd do the next best thing; distract and comfort her as they'd always done for each other.

And when they caught Fairiborz, it would take every ounce of his training to keep from ripping the terrorist apart. Literally.

He huffed and did a mental head-shake as he unstrapped the backpack while in sync as usual, Catherine supported Angie's weight. Today was about family time, they'd be back on the case soon enough. "Let's sit here with Daddy and we'll get your snack" he said as the toddler's feet hit the ground. "Do you want some apple or banana with your milk?"

She hopped in place and clapped. " 'nana!" Spinning to see her mother unpacking food from her own backpack, she asked, "Cammie ha' 'nana, Mommy?"

Catherine smiled. "Cammie can have a piece of banana, and she has her own snack," she said while pouring water into the portable dog dish she'd placed down. Looking at Steve as she peeled the banana and handed it to Angie, she continued, "Now sit on Daddy's lap and eat like a big girl." With a chuckle and head shake she said, "Remember hiking eight hours with one light pack between us?"

Steve smiled. They'd brought breakfast, snacks, extra water, baby sunscreen, a stuffed bear that also served as a pillow Angie could lean on against his back if she got sleepy, the portable dog dish, and although she hadn't had one in months, a change of clothes in case of an accident. "I remember dropping on missions with less stuff." He leaned in to kiss his daughter's banana flavored cheek and handed her a sippy cup of milk. "Mommy and Daddy wouldn't change it for the world."

"Exactly." Catherine fed Cammie a cookie and kissed the furry nose.

After everyone's snack, and letting Angie burn off some steam after the hour ride in the back pack, she asked, "You said you wanted to take the other trail back?"

"Yeah, it's a little longer but the view's great."

"Sounds good." Catherine grinned at Cammie and Angie running in circles between them. "Ready to go?" She clapped. "We can see more pretty birds and animals."

Angie stopped and nodded. "See da ami-nals, Cammie!"

Cammie woofed her approval and sidled closer to Catherine, who switched her eight foot lead back to the shorter one. "Let's go!"

"Le's go, Daddy. See da ami-nals."

Steve and Catherine got her settled in the backpack and she patted her father's head. "Go, Daddy!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am," he said with a glance at Catherine, and stepping aside so she and Cammie could take the lead, they started for home.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Steve, who'd been walking to Catherine's right on the wide path, came to a stop as he said, "It's still there."

She looked at him. "What?"

"The fort. Well, treehouse, actually. I haven't hiked this way since I was a kid. Look." He pointed.

Following his gesture, she tilted her head. "You built that?" A hundred yards to the right of the trail was the remnants of treehouse some twenty feet off the ground.

He shook his head. "No, it was there when dad and I hiked this way once. I remember going home and thinking it must be a fort built to protect the jungle from enemy spies." He chuckled, but his eyes were focused on place in the past. "I was about seven. I wanted to climb up but Dad said it was too dangerous. It was falling apart even back then."

Picturing a young Steve, she placed a hand on his bicep. "Of course you did."

"I pestered dad about a treehouse that whole fall. He finally gave in and we built one."

"In the yard?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It came down in Hurricane Iniki back in '92 I haven't thought about that in years. His eyes refocused on the present when he turned her way. Ya know…"

Catherine pressed her lips together. "You want to build a treehouse for Angie," it wasn't a question.

"Nope." His grin was infectious.

"_Nope?" _

"I wanna build one _with_ her. In a few years. What do ya say, Angie, will you build a treehouse with Daddy when you're a little bigger?"

"Twee houz?" The toddler bounced in the backpack.

"Yeah, like that one, only bigger. Sturdier. Any kind you want."

Having no grasp of his context, but picking up her father's obvious excitement, Angie said, "Yay!"

"Perfect." Patting the little hand that was on his cheek, Steve nodded to Catherine. "We're gonna build a treehouse."

"So I heard." The swell of warmth in her chest at his expression made her cheeks flush. "Can't wait to see it."

Thinking his wife looked more relaxed than she'd been in two weeks and more beautiful than ever smiling at him and their daughter in the afternoon sun, he bent to peck her lips. "_See_ it? You're gonna help us build the best treehouse on Oahu. It'll be our first project with Angie as the coordinator."

"Well then, I'll add it to the future renovations list."

"Daddy, go, see p'itty bird!" Ange pointed at a cluster of cattle egrets.

Chuckling at her insistence, Steve began to move forward.

Catherine reached for his hand and linked their fingers. The last few weeks' tension seeming a little farther away as she walked alongside him and Angie.

When she tugged on his hand, he looked down to see her smiling softly.

"It's nice to be able to just enjoy the fresh air and family time. Thanks for giving me that."

Squeezing her fingers he smiled. "Thanks for giving me … everything."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
